


Mistletoe

by BriMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Martinski, Mistletoe, Stydia, lydia martin - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Scott tries to find a way to get Stiles and Lydia under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mistletoe

"Stiles be careful with the popcorn this year, and try not to eat it this time plleaseeee." Sheriff said.

Stiles just chuckled as he continued to put the popcorn on the string.

"Oh but that's the best part! I eat the popcorn even though I know damn well I shouldn't. You tell me not to, but I still do it anyway." Stiles said. Sheriff gave him a stern look.

"Language. Also I'm serious don't eat the popcorn." Sheriff said in his best dad voice. Stiles just rolled his eyes and snuck another kernel whenever he wasn't looking. Scott came out of the basement with a box full of Christmas decorations and set it on the kitchen counter.

He saw Stiles making strings of popcorn and smiled. "Oo I wanna make some too!" Scott said like a child.

"No, no, no absolutely not. You two always eat the popcorn every year especially when you're together." Sheriff said. Scott made puppy eyes at him that he knew always worked.

Sheriff rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Don't make me regret this." Sheriff said.

Stiles chuckled as he poked a hole in one of the kernels. "Psst you already know you will." Stiles said truthfully. Sheriff rolled his eyes again and carried a box downstairs.

Scott began threading popcorn with him. "So we were thinking about doing the mistletoe this year..." Scott said purposely not looking at Stiles directly in the eye. Stiles stopped eating the forbidden popcorn and stared at his best friend.

"You can't be serious right now?" Stiles asked. Scott made his serious face and Stiles sighed obnoxiously. "Hey, it might be your lucky year; you never know!" Scott said trying to persuade him.

"Oh my god I can't believe you! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Stiles asked. Oh how could anyone forget what happened last Christmas.

Last year, they attempted the mistletoe at Scott's Christmas party so Stiles and Lydia could kiss. Scott placed it in the living room in a certain area that Stiles and Lydia tend to stand in. Scott and the pack tried to get Stiles and Lydia under that mistletoe without being obvious almost the entire night, but it just didn't work.

Eventually Liam just got annoyed and tired of waiting, so he just pushed Stiles under the mistletoe causing him to bump into Greenburg who also just so happened to be under the mistletoe. And a tradition is a tradition, so Greenburg and Stiles had to kiss and it was the worse thing that's ever happened to him.

Coach called them Stilinburg for a whole semester after hearing about the party from fellow lacrosse players. Boy that was hell.

"Forget the past. It was just an unfortunate mistake, and I should've put the mistletoe in a better area." Scott admitted. Stiles looked at him with an are you kidding me right now face.

"Oh yeah? What about the party before that?" Stiles said. Scott grimaced at the mistletoe incident two years ago remembering it too well.

Once again, the pack tried to make Stydia canon by attempting to get them under the mistletoe. Kira and Scott came up with the wise idea to put it in Scott's hallway and somehow convince them both to go up there to kiss.

They called both of their names up the stairs and hid in the room next to them. Stiles came up first, but Kira and Scott failed to turn on the lights so they could see the mistletoe.

"Hello? Did someone call my name?" Stiles asked as he roamed around the empty and dark hallway. He bumped into a short yet squishy figure in front of him. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there! I can't find the light." Stiles said at the figure.

The person turned a light switch beside them and smirked when they looked up at the ceiling. "Well, well, well look what we have here." The person said. Stiles noticed this older woman as Scott's great aunt Marisol who was visiting for the weekend.

"Oh hello Ms." Stiles said awkwardly. "Well it must be my lucky day because I get to get some sugar from a youngster like you." Aunt Marisol said. Stiles gave her a confused look until she pointed at the ceiling.

Stiles face fell when he saw a mistletoe hanging from his head. Oh fuck.

"Pucker up sweetie cheeks." She smashed her lips onto his before he could even say anything else. Scott and Kira peeked in to see if Stiles and Lydia kissed yet,but was surprised to see him making out with his great aunt. Scott legit almost barfed while Kira began cracking up.

Scott and Stiles shook their heads trying to forget that disgusting memory out their heads. "Oh god I just puked a little thinking about that again." Stiles said. "Yeah I bet. She's been asking about you by the way. I think she had a little crush on you." Scott said smirking.

Stiles gagged. "Ew no I can still taste her prune juice in my mouth." Stiles said as he grimaced. Scott laughed and continued to thread the popcorn.

"Anyway we planned on having the mistletoe this year, and this time we know for sure that you'll get that kiss. I promise." Scott said. Stiles didn't believe this trash for one second.

"No." Stiles said. "Third times a charm right?" Scott said. Stiles didn't make an amused face at all. He's just accepted the fact that he'll never get another chance to kiss Lydia again.

"Fine." Stiles said just to get Scott off his back. Scott did a fist pump in the air saying yes as he ate another kernel.

Sheriff came back from the basement with two more boxes. He looked at the boys and frowned.

"Didn't I tell you clowns not to eat the damned popcorn this year?" Sheriff said with an annoyed but not shocked tone.

"Language." Stiles said.

"Shut up Captain America." Sheriff said as he unpacked the stockings from the boxes.

Stiles chuckled from the age of ultron reference and continued eating the popcorn.

***

Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night he will get that kiss for his best friend.

Scott was more determined than ever to make sure everything was according to plans so that Stydia could happen this year.

He placed the mistletoe in an area where he was 100% sure they'd both go to at least once tonight. He was a bit too excited for this because he just wants his best friend to be with the girl he's been in love with since the third grade, and he's the number one Stydia shipper.

There was a ring at the door and Scott answered. "Hey Lyds! Merry Christmas." Scott said giving her a friendly hug. "Merry Christmas Scott." Lydia said as she hugged him back. She walked in and looked around for a special someone.

"Hey Lydia." Stiles said as she waved for her to come sit with him on the porch couch. She smiled widely and plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Merry Christmas Stiles." She said as she gave him a small gift from her purse. Stiles smiled as she opened up the box. "Awe you shouldn't have." Stiles said. "But I wanted to." Lydia said.

When he unwrapped the tiny box, he genuinely smiled at the gift in front of him. "Oh Lyds you really shouldn't have.." Stiles said. He pulled out two orange and blue Mets tickets in the VIP section. She smiled and clapped her hands excitingly when she saw his reaction.

"Do you like it? It took me two weeks to find those tickets online for some reason. You'd think they'd be on a website or something, but I found it just for you." Lydia said. Stiles grinned at her.

"Just for me?" He repeated her words.

She nodded. "Just you." She mimicked.

"Did you get a gift for anybody else or was it just me?" He asked.

She blushed before answering for some reason. "Oh it was just you..." She trailed off. That seemed to have made him smile wider if that was even possible.

"Good. Cuz I got a little something for you too, but now it's nothing compared to yours." Stiles said. He pulled out a medium sized box and passed it to her.

"Oo I wonder what this could be." She said. She unwrapped the wrapping as quick as possible anxious to know what's inside. When she opened it and saw what he had got her, she gasped.

"Do you like it?" Stiles said nervously.

She couldn't speak for two seconds before answering. He had gotten her the exact same necklace from her favorite movie The Notebook that Allie was wearing. She'd notice that thing anywhere since she's seen it so many damn times.

She noticed a note beside it and opened it.

Dear Lydia,  
I hope you love your gift! It took me centuries to find the exact same necklace. I got it because I know how much you adore that damn movie The Notebook so much. Anyway Merry Christmas Lyds. ❤️

Love,

Stiles

She closed the note and put a hand over her mouth to stop the wail she was about to let out. She realized she still didn't answer his question, and she must've made him worry.

"Oh Stiles, I love it. God I'm in love with it. Thank you so so much." Lydia said.

"You are so very very wel..." He was cut off by her jumping on him hugging him tightly. He embraced her back and enjoyed this encounter. Once they let go, she put the necklace on and smiled.

"God it's so beautiful." She said looking at it. He smiled up at her as she rested on his lap.

"But not nearly as beautiful as you." Stiles said.

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek for being such a sweetheart.

Stiles face fell slightly when he saw a small green leaf like plant hanging above them from the balcony. He didn't even have to ask who placed it there. Scott. How'd he even know he'd sit here?

Lydia caught his gaze and looked up at the ceiling. She smirked and looked down at him. "That's a mistletoe." She stated. He just nodded not saying a word.

"That it is." Stiles said.

"Well we have to stick to tradition." Lydia said.

"Wait what?" Stiles asked confused and shocked by her sudden motions. She placed her hands on his face cupping them and pulling him closer to her face.

"Kiss me Stiles." She said. He didn't need to be told twice whenever she said that.

He smashed his lips onto hers and kissed her passionately. He pulled her to him so that they were chest to chest and rested his right hand on her arched back while the other got tangled in her hair.

She made a light moan when he slipped his tongue in which made him grip her even tighter. When they finally pulled apart, they were both trying to catch their breaths. Stiles smiled at her.

"That was hot." He said. She laughed at him and pecked his forehead. "We should do that again sometime." He joked.

"How about all the time?" She said. He looked up at her confused. "What do you mean exactly?" He asked. "I mean silly that we should be an item." Lydia said.

Stiles almost stopped breathing once he heard those words. "You wanna be my girlfriend?" Stiles asked. She nodded.

"Hell yeah! Oh I mean... Yes I'd love to be your boyfriend." Stiles said. She giggled and kissed him again. "Great." She said. And they kissed again.

Scott was right. Third time is a charm.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble I made a few years ago.


End file.
